


Coming Apart

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene has skills that Sam never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Apart

He could feel the roughness of the wall behind him. The uneven brickwork digging into his back as he used it to keep himself upright. His fingers dug into the cracks in the wall, the mortar crumbling slightly and sticking under his fingernails.

That wall and the hands holding his upper thighs were the only things keeping him upright as he succumbed to the expert ministrations of his Guv's mouth on him.

Sam was growing very attached to that wall. After the filing cabinets in Gene's office, it was the second most likely surface for Gene to slam him against, either in a fit of anger or in a haze of lust, although lately, much to Sam's pleasure, the latter occured much more often than the former.

Sam's wandering mind was abruptly brought back to his current predicament as a wet heat slowly engulfed him to the root, the warmth and suction wringing a low moan out of him. His head fell back and hit the wall with a dull thud as Gene's mouth slowly, oh so slowly, worked his way up and then back down. His hands hadn't been idle either, one busy fondling Sam's balls while the other was holding the base of his cock.

Sam's hands flexed, his nails digging into the wall, as he concentrated on stopping himself from coming.

Who would have thought that his seriously homophobic DCI would be so good at giving a blow job. Sam definitely hadn't and he could still hardly believe it even after being on the receiving end quite a few times.

Gene had started a pretty good rhythm, but suddenly stopped long enough to swipe his tongue along the underside of Sam's cock. He quickly followed that by pulling the head into his mouth and sucking hard at the tip, his cheeks hollowing with the action. Sam's hips snapped forward involuntarily as his groan echoed down the deserted alley, but Gene was prepared for that, pulling his head back quickly and causing Sam's cock to slip from his mouth with a wet pop. Gene's hands on his hips stopping Sam from moving forwards any further.

Sam's eyes snapped open, he hadn't even been aware that they had been closed, as he gasped and let go of the wall, reaching out for Gene, but his hands were batted away as Gene grinned up at him, blue green eyes twinkling wickedly.

Leaning back slightly, Gene titled his head to one side while running his eyes over the gleaming cock that bobbed angrily in front of his face. He looked with admiration at the wet slickness and licked his lips before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the tip. His eyes flicked back to Sam's and he held Sam's gaze as he slowly poked his tongue out and licked the slit of Sam's cock. Sam instantly clamped his hands around Gene's head, his hips bucking forward and his head smacking hard against the wall. As Gene continued the soft kisses and licks, a strangled groan made its way out of Sam's mouth along with a litany of swear words that impressed Gene no end. He hadn't been aware that Gladys even knew the meaning of some of the words he used.

Keeping his eyes on Sam's, Gene took a hold of Sam's hands and placed them back on the wall before moving one hand to grip the base of Sam's cock and using the other to keep Sam's hips still.

Sam could feel himself lying hot and heavy in Gene's hands and his body was shaking almost uncontrollably with wanting to return to the heat of Gene's mouth.

Gene looked up at him before moving forward and taking Sam back into his mouth. He was moving with more purpose now, no more of the teasing he had been doing before. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard, tongue stroking the underside of Sam's pulsing cock.

The slurping sounds coming from Gene were bordering on the indecent and driving Sam out of his mind. He was trying his best to keep quiet but couldn't help the breathy moans and grunts that were now escaping him. The back of his head was banging against the wall in time with Gene's movements and his eyes were squeezed shut so tightly he could see flashes of white on the back of his eyelids.

With his eyes slammed shut, all he could feel was the heat and wetness and the incredible suction of Gene's mouth. All he could hear was the wet slurping sound as his Guv gave him the best blowjob of his life.

Contrary to Gene's implicit instructions, his hands had involuntarily moved from their place on the wall and were now gripping Gene's head, fingers combed through the blond locks.

He was so close he could taste it, hot and heavy on his tongue, and the slow burn at the base of his spine that had been there since Gene's fingers closed around his jacket, was starting to blaze red hot and fan up his spine and all over his body until he was drowning in it. His limbs were tingling and his mind and all his sense swimming in the sensations of Gene; hot, wet mouth, talented tongue, the smell of tobacco, whiskey and scotch, the strong and surprisingly long elegant fingers that were gripping him, the soft hair tickling his thighs with each bobbing motion, but mostly the heat and the wetness and the suction.

Sam was coming apart in his Guv's hands and he was revelling in it.

-Fin-


End file.
